


Be My Valentine I

by Sculder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculder/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner has a secret admirer, who wants him bad.





	Be My Valentine I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Be My Valentine I

## Be My Valentine I

#### by Sculder

Date: Wednesday, February 13, 2002 7:49 PM Hello Everyone,  
I'm posting this as a Happy Valentine present for you all. It's a slash fic that I wrote some time ago. I hope you enjoy it. Rene 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Skinner, Kimberly belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. All other characters are my creations. I'm not making any money from them, just fun.  
Category: Slash  
Warning: This is an NC-17 story containing explicit sex between two men. If you're not into this, please move along. If you are, stay and enjoy! Summary: Skinner has a secret admirer, who wants him bad. Feedback? Yes please, at Title: Be My Valentine  
Author: Sculder 

* * *

Tuesday, February 9, 8:27 AM 

Walter Skinner walked quickly towards FBI Headquarters'. He walked in the elevator, then out onto his floor. As he opened the door to his office, he saw his secretary, Kimberly, sitting behind her desk. After the closing the door, Skinner turned and greeted her with a smile. 

"Good morning, Kimberly." 

She glanced up, giving him a warm smile. "Good morning, AD Skinner. I've placed your mail on the desk and your first meeting of the day is at 9 o'clock with Special Agent Donald Randolph." 

"Thank you," Skinner said, as he moved into his office and closed the door behind him. He placed his brief case on the desk and removed his coat, hanging it on the rack. Then he removed his suit jacket, placing it next to his coat. He then moved behind his desk and began to look over his mail. The stack was fairly small for a Tuesday morning, he was glad for that. He picked off each envelope until he got to a peculiar one. It was a white envelope, with a large red heart drawn on it and the typed words: 

//Be My Valentine// 

Skinner frowned at the envelope, as if he were looking at something disgusting. Then he glanced towards the door, behind which his secretary sat, wondering if she saw this. He flipped the envelope, looking for a clue as to who sent it. Nothing. 

"What the hell is this?" He said out loud, as he tore open the envelope. Inside, he found a red, heart shaped piece of paper, with the typed written words: 

//If you'll be my Valentine, I will.....// 

Turning the paper over, there was nothing else: no name, address-- nothing. Skinner screwed up his face again and grumbled, throwing the ridiculous note in the garbage can. Realizing that he should have torn it up first, he bent to pick the note out of the garbage. He tore it up, into the smallest pieces possible, then threw them back in. He shook his head and prepared for his 9 o'clock meeting, not giving this peculiar item of mail another thought. 

Wednesday, February 10, 8:31 AM 

Walter Skinner was sitting at his desk, looking over a report in preparation for a meeting, with Mulder and Scully. Suddenly, Kimberly opened the door, carrying the morning mail. 

"Excuse me Sir, the mail just arrived," she said as she placed it on Skinner's desk. 

Skinner looked up. "Thank you, Kimberly. Would you please let me know when Agents Mulder and Scully arrive?" 

"Yes Sir," Kimberly said, as she turned to leave his office. 

With a loud sigh, Skinner began to look through his mail. As he sorted through them, he noticed an envelope with a large, red heart on it. On the front was typed the same words as before: Be My Valentine. Once again, Skinner frowned. He looked up from the envelope, groaning. He turned to throw the offending piece of paper in the garbage, but thought about it and decided to open it. Once again, he tore open the envelope and found a red, paper heart with typing on it. It said: 

//If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick, suck and......// 

Skinner could not believe what he was reading. Flipping it over, he saw that again there wasn't any name or return address. 'Who the fuck is this sick ass woman and why is she sending this shit to me?' Skinner thought to himself. While he was still looking at the valentine, Kimberly called to tell him that Mulder and Scully had arrived. Skinner answered, telling her to send them in, as he quickly tore it up, dropping it in the garbage and picking up the report, to make it look like he had been reading it for a while. 

Mulder opened the door for his partner, who passed him, walking into the office. Then he closed the door and followed Scully, to sit in front of Skinner's desk. Skinner didn't seem to notice that they were there, until he lifted his head and glanced at his agents. He proceeded to discuss their report, forgetting about his Valentine for the time being. 

Thursday, February 11 - 8:28 AM 

Skinner walked into his office and immediately noticed the stack of mail on his desk. After staring at it for a while, he began to go about his morning ritual, of putting down his brief case and hanging up his coat. As he moved to sit behind his desk, he couldn't take his eyes off the stack laid before him. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. He began to think to himself. 'Was another one in there somewhere?' His eyes searched through the assortment of mail, trying to see if it was there, without actually having to touch it. Then he thought, 'Skinner you're being an idiot, for God's sake.' He snatched up the mail and began to go through it. As he went from envelope to envelope, one dropped on his desk, as if placed there by the gods. Of course it was that one.... 

Skinner just stared at it, holding the rest of his mail. He put down the mail and sighed, rubbing his jaw and chin, with surprising tense fingers. He took a deep breath and let it out, then picked up the envelope. It looked the same on the outside, but he knew that it was bound to be an entirely different story on the inside. He hesitantly opened it, taking out the heart shaped paper. He read it: 

//If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick, suck, and squeeze your.....// 

In frustration and anger, Skinner flipped over the paper desperate to find a clue, anything that would tell him who sent this, but still there was nothing. Just the typed written words. The words Skinner thought, glancing down at the words: lick... suck... squeeze.... Who was this? Who wanted to do this to him? 

He let out another frustrated breath. This was a mystery. He never cared for mysteries as a form of entertainment. He liked leaving them to his agents. His agents... This would be perfect for Mulder. It wasn't an X-Files, but he knew that Mulder would get a kick out of it. Too bad he'd never get the chance. There was no way that anyone would know about this. First of all, it was extremely embarrassing and second, he wasn't going to put himself in the position of having Mulder give him the eye every time he saw him. No matter that Mulder would probably be able to solve this in no time, he couldn't be told. For that matter neither could Scully be let in on this, for basically the same reasons. 

Skinner picked up the valentine again, thinking that he could maybe take it down to fingerprinting and lift some finger prints off it--no, not a good idea--because he didn't really want anyone to see this and he couldn't do it anonymously, since his own fingerprints were all over it. He threw the paper on his desk, then placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, squeezing it. This shit was enough to give anyone a headache, or migraine for that matter. Skinner was slightly startled when he heard the phone ring. 'I am definitely losing control,' he said to himself. He moved to answer the phone. 

"Skinner." 

"Sir, Agent Mulder is here to see you, he said it's urgent," Kimberly said, in a tone that Skinner knew all too well when it came to this particular agent. 

"Christ!" Skinner said aloud, rubbing a hand across his head and blowing out a breath. 

"Sir?" Kimberly voiced. 

"Sure, fine, whatever. Send him in," Skinner spat, replacing the phone in it's cradle. He glanced down, noticing the valentine and quickly pushed it in his desk draw, as Mulder was opening the door. Skinner looked up, shutting the draw. 

"What is it, Agent Mulder?" His tone was filled with annoyance. 

Mulder winced a little at the tone and meekly moved over to a chair, bending to sit down. Skinner glared at him, with the expression, 'Why the hell do you have to sit down?' Mulder read it and decided to ask permission first. 

"Sir, is it okay if I....?" 

"Go on and sit down. What do you want, Agent Mulder? I'm a busy man," Skinner said, glaring at him. 

Mulder sat, feeling his entire body tensing. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but you never gave Scully and I permission to go to Sunnydale, California to investigate those vampire sightings." 

Skinner just glared at him, frowning. 

Mulder met his eyes, swallowing. "Sir, don't you remember me telling you about this? You said that you would think about it and let us know. Well Sir, it's been almost a week and...." 

Skinner stopped him with a hand. He took out a form and signed it, then shoved it towards Mulder. Mulder picked up the form and read it. It was a consent form, stating simply that Skinner gave them permission to investigate that case. Mulder looked up at his boss with a big grin. 

"Thank you, Sir. Scully and I won't disappoint you. You'll see that this is a real X-File and we'll wrap it up as soon as we can," Mulder said as he rose from the chair to leave. Skinner still had that look, as he watched his agent move towards the door. Mulder waved the form at Skinner. "Don't worry about a thing Sir." He opened the door and disappeared. 

Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face. He rested his head on his hands and stared at his desk draw. He opened it and pulled out the heart shaped paper. He read the words again and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He had to know who this woman was. Once again he tore up the evidence of his torture and dropped it in the garbage. He knew this wasn't the last time he would see it, he just had to try and push it out of his mind until tomorrow morning. He replaced his glasses and picked up a file and began reading it. 

Thursday, February 11 - 9:47 PM Crystal City 

Skinner arrived home, totally exhausted. It had been a long day. His head hurt and his body ached. 'I feel like a worn out, old geezer,' he thought to himself, as he stretched his tired body. He removed all his clothes, except his briefs and padded into the kitchen. He grabbed some left over pasta from the frig and put it in the microwave, setting the timer. He went back to his living room, picked up his clothes and took them up to his bedroom. He began to put away his clothes. As he passed the mirror on his closet door, he caught a glimpse of himself in it. He stopped for a moment to admire his physique. He thought to himself, that he might feel like a worn out, old geezer, but he had to admit that he certainly didn't look like one. 

It was rare that Skinner indulged himself in this way. Most time's he didn't notice how fit or sexy his body appeared. Women had always commented on it, but he usually just flushed horribly and thought no more about it. But now he was noticing and thinking of his valentine. Who ever this woman was, was thinking like this about him. It's been quite awhile. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips. The sound of the microwave's termination, jolted him from his thoughts. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and when down stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out his meal. After placing it on the table, he grabbed a beer from the frig. He picked up his food and went into the living room. Placing his meal on the coffee table, he then picked up the TV remote and sat on his couch. After choosing a station, he began to eat his dinner. 

11:53 PM 

Skinner had fallen asleep after he had eaten his meal, but it wasn't a restful, sound sleep. He was in dream mode, big time. His eyes fluttered and rolled beneath its lids. 

In Skinner's dream, he was being ravished by an unknown lover. His eyes remained closed, seemingly by a mysterious force. Their bodies were gloriously naked. Arms and legs intertwined. Sweat covered bodies, skin slick and luminous. Hard muscles quivering. The sex was torrid and rough, but he liked it like this. Hot and hungry mouths devouring, tasting, bruising. His hands groped and fondled. It was a foreign touch. His mind wouldn't allow him to identify it, but he didn't care. He just didn't want this to ever end. He needed this. It's been so long. Too long. He felt himself being turned on his side, a hand grasping him hard, then stroking. God-- this felt so good. Don't stop, please don't stop, he said inwardly. His lover seemingly heard his pleas and quickened the strokes. Skinner was close-- so close to his zenith. Suddenly, it stopped and he felt the cheeks of his ass being separated and something very hard pushing it's way into the entrance of his asshole. His eyes popped opened. He looked back to see that it was his pain in the ass agent, giving him a big pain in his ass. It was Mulder trying desperately to push his fully erect cock in his boss's ass. Skinner pushed himself up, causing Mulder to fall off of him. Skinner rolled onto his back and stared in shock at his agent. 

Skinner awoke from his dream breathing hard. A fine shine of sweat was covering his body and his crotch was a little damp. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. After a few moments, he rose from the couch, swaying a little. He bent to pick up the remote, with a shaky hand and clicked off the TV. He staggered up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. His mind reeled from the images in his dream. He fought to erase them. Finally he was successful and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

Friday, February 12 - 8:47 AM FBI Headquarters 

Skinner arrived late at the office. He was still exhausted from the events of last night. The sleep he managed to get wasn't enough. He grumbled a 'good morning' at Kimberly, who knew by this time, to say as little as possible when her boss was in one of these moods. She glanced up at him, smiling. 

"Good morning, Mr. Skinner. I put your m....." Skinner disappeared behind the door, before she was able to finish her sentence. Shrugging, she returned to her work. 

Skinner quickly put down his brief case, removing his coat and suit jacket. After hanging them up, he moved swiftly to his desk, grabbing his mail. He furiously sorted through it, searching for one in particular. There it was. He dropped the other mail onto his desk and ripped open the familiar heart decorated envelope. He quickly read it: 

//If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick and suck and squeeze your balls. Then I will move to your....// 

Once again, it didn't have an ending, just those fucking never ending dots. Skinner balled the valentine up in his fist and banged it down loudly on the top of his desk. 

"I'm sick of this shit! Who the fuck are you?" he screamed at his ghost writer. His disturbing, erotic dream, featuring his subordinate and this on going valentine bullshit, mixed with little sleep, made a volatile combination. Kimberly burst into his office, wearing a terrified expression. 

"Sir, are you all right?" she asked. 

Skinner looked at her, wide eyed. Looking away, feeling very embarrassed, Skinner said, "No, Kimberly, not really. I think I should take a sick day and go home." He turned to assemble his belongings and grab his coat. 

Kimberly watched him with concern in her eyes. "Yes, Sir." 

He walked towards her wearing a forced smile. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest. If you need to reach me, you can call my cell phone. I'll see you Monday, have a good weekend," he said as he walked by her. 

"You too Sir." Kimberly said, still looking at him with regard. 

Skinner walked out the building, towards his car. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he opened the door and got in. He sat behind the wheel and rubbed his hands over his face. Images of him and Mulder came back to him, along with the anonymous valentine. Skinner decided to see if he could find out who his secret admirer was. Since the valentine was always in his morning mail, maybe someone in the mail room could tell him something. He got out the car and walked towards the Hoover building. Once inside, he took the elevator down to the mailroom. Skinner when to the manager's office. There he found a man seated at a desk. 

"Excuse me, are you the manager?" Skinner asked. 

The man looked up. "Yes, what can I do for you?" 

Skinner pulled out his I. D. and showed it to him. "I'm Assistant Director Skinner. I'd like to ask you a few questions pertaining to mail delivery," he said, putting away his badge. 

"Sir, is there a problem with your mail delivery?" the man asked, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. 

"No, not at all. I want to know where does the mail come from before it gets here?" Skinner asked, moving to sit in a near by chair. 

"Oh, it's taken off a truck, in big mail sacks." 

"Can anyone get in the sacks, say to put something in them?" Skinner inquired. 

The man eyed Skinner, with a puzzled expression. "No, Sir. The sacks are closed with a lock, that only a key can open." 

"I see." Skinner said, contemplating another question. "After it's opened, what happens to it?" 

"It's emptied into bins and sorted out by department." 

"Are these bins watched over by security?" 

"Sir?" the man said, not understanding. "Can anyone get to them, maybe to put something in or remove something?" 

The man frowned, then shrugged. "I guess that could happen. No one really guards the bins." 

"One more question. Is there any kind of security down here or can anyone come and go as they please?" Skinner asked, leaning forward in the chair. 

The man gave Skinner a fearful look. "Um...there's no security down here, Sir, so I guess anyone could come and go as they pleased." 

Skinner rose, extending his hand. "Thank you, Mr.........?" 

"Fredericks," the man said, getting up and grasping Skinner's hand. 

"Thank you, Mr. Fredericks. You've been very helpful." Skinner released his hand and turned to walk out the office. The man expelled a breath, relieved he wasn't in any trouble, and returned to his work. 

Skinner walked back to his car, opened the door, and slumped down in the seat. He sat there for a long while, staring at the steering wheel. He now knew that anyone could have gotten access to the mail bins to place an extra piece of mail in one of them. That was probably how it got to his department. He might have guessed that, even without talking to Fredericks. Truth was, he knew no more now than when he started. He glanced at his watch, it was only 10:23 AM, so the idea he had to proceed to the nearest bar for a much needed drink would have to wait. He decided to go to the gym. A workout should do him some good. Skinner stopped by his place to get his workout clothes, then he drove to the gym. 

After working out and showering, it was about noon. He got in his car and drove to the nearest bar that served food. Once there, he ordered a light lunch and about six Scotches on the rocks-- one at a time, of course-- and it wasn't until his orders became doubles that the bartender decided to "eighty-six" him. She called him a cab and he was driven home. He paid the driver and staggered to his front door. After pulling out his keys, and dropping them, he managed to unlock the door. He closed the door by falling against it, then he locked it. Throwing his keys and coat on the couch, he turned to go to the bathroom. After coming out, he began to feel a little dizzy. He had too much to drink and was now paying for his overindulgence. He couldn't believe that he had done this. It had been awhile sense he drank most of his lunch. At least for a while, he was able to forget his troubles. Skinner resolved to take a much needed nap, so he moved up stairs to his bedroom, taking off his shirt and tie. He toed off his shoes and laid across the bed. 

Skinner awoke around 4:30 PM, with a slight hangover. He sat on the edge of his bed until the room stopped spinning, then went into the bathroom to put some cold water on his face. Then he took two Tylenol. He hoped that he would feel better soon. He realized that he needed to get back to the Bureau, to finish up some paper work, so he got dressed and headed out towards his car. When he arrived back at his office, it was 5:37 PM. He was just in time to see Kimberly leaving. She was surprised to see him. 

"Sir, I didn't expect to see you back until Monday," Kimberly said as she put on her coat. Skinner moved to assist her. "Thank you Sir," she said. 

He moved towards his office. "Since I was feeling... better, I decided to come back to get some work done." 

Kimberly turned, remembering something that she had to tell him. "Sir," she yelled, stopping him where he stood. "Agent Randolph called and said that he would like to come in on Monday morning to discuss the case." 

"Fine, Kimberly. Have a good weekend." He said as he turned to go into his office. 

"You too, Sir," she said, walking out the door. 

Once behind the closed door, Skinner moved to sit behind his desk. He hoped that trying to get some work done would take his mind off the events of the last few days but as soon as he walked through the door, it all came rushing back. The cleaning woman hadn't come yet, so his waste paper basket was still full. He peered inside and noticed the torn pieces of the red paper heart, that he had torn up and thrown in. Then he remembered his dream with Mulder. That, more than anything, puzzled him the most. Why did he have this dream about Mulder-- of all people? Skinner slipped off his overcoat and suit jacket, hanging them on the rack. He wanted to analyze why he had the dream. Did it mean that he was attracted to Mulder? That he wanted him? He had to admit that Mulder was a damn good lookin' man, any one could see that, but Skinner never felt attracted to him or that he wanted him. He came across other men who were attracted to him, but he never reciprocated anything. If his dream didn't mean that he was attracted to Mulder, what did it mean? 

He thought about it, getting up to pace. Then something occurred to him: 

'Could it be that the dream was telling me that Mulder was attracted to me? In the dream, Mulder was trying to fuck me. Maybe that means he wants me?' 

As ridiculous as it sounded, Skinner knew that if he were going to try and understand this dream, he had to see it for what it was. He was never too great on analyzing dreams, but he had been around Mulder long enough to learn a thing or two. He knew that the dream meant attraction, physical attraction. Passion, lust, hunger. Skinner also knew that he didn't have an attraction to Mulder, so it must be the other way around. He never noticed Mulder's attraction for him, but that didn't mean it didn't exist. 

Just then his office door opened. He looked up, startled to find Mulder coming in. 

"Sir- I didn't expect to find you here." 

"That's obvious Agent Mulder. Do you make a habit of coming in my office when I'm not here?" Skinner didn't hide his anger. 

Swallowing, Mulder made an attempt to explain his actions. He walked into the office, leaving the door open. "Sir, Scully and I finished the report on the Sunnydale case and I wanted to give it to you before Monday, but Kimberly told me that you left for the day. I asked her if I could leave it on your desk. She said yes, so here I am." Mulder was now standing in front of Skinner's desk, holding out the report to him. 

Skinner eyed him, then took the report, glancing at it briefly. "Thank you Agent Mulder, is there anything else?" He said trying not to look as annoyed as he felt. 

Taking a few steps backwards, Mulder said, "No Sir." Mulder wanted to tell Skinner a little about the case, but figured that this wasn't the right time, so he moved towards the door. He placed his hand on the door knob, and turned to Skinner, "Have a good weekend Sir." He said, then left. 

Skinner looked after his agent, narrowing his eyes. 

Skinner's Office - 11:21 PM 

Skinner finally came to the conclusion that he had worked enough for the day and that he should be getting home. He stood up from his desk, stretching and got his belongings together. Pulling on his coat, he grabbed his brief case, then turned off the light and locked up the office for the weekend. After getting to his car, he realized that he was enormously hungry, so he drove to a pizza place near his home, to pick up a pie. He bought a pie with everything and drove home, feeling very weary. What else was new? 

Skinner arrived home, putting the pizza on the coffee table. He quickly changed into sweats and a tee shirt, then padded barefoot into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the frig. He returned to the living room, carrying a plate and his beer. He threw himself down on the couch and pulled out a slice, laying it on the plate. Sucking the sauce from his fingers, he picked up the remote and switched on the TV. He was too tired to surf, so he kept what was on and put the remote on the table. He picked up the slice, devouring it in record time, then getting another one. After the third slice, Skinner let out a burp that could have waken the dead, then yawned and figured that it was time to turn in. He placed the rest of the pizza in the fridge and went upstairs to bed. He was so tired that he didn't think of anything, he just fell asleep and didn't wake until the next morning. 

Saturday, February 13 - 6:45 AM 

Skinner woke early. Usually he would go into the office for a while, get some more work done, but not this morning. He felt like going to the gym. He needed another work out. A good hard work out. Get the heart rate going, it's always good for taking your mind off.... Mulder. The valentine. Christ, he thought, I've got to get out of here. Skinner got dressed, grabbed some breakfast, then got his work-out gear together and left his apartment. 

He worked out till 8:30 AM, then returned home, picking up his mail and taking the elevator up to his floor. He hated to shower at the gym, so as soon as he entered his apartment, he dropped his mail on the coffee table and ran upstairs to the bathroom. After a long, hot, muscle relaxing shower, Skinner came out of the bathroom in a towel. He went into his bedroom, changed into a pair of worn jeans, a dark, green tee shirt and a pair of black cotton socks. He ran downstairs to the living room, and picked up his mail from the coffee table. As he sorted through it, he turned towards the front door and noticed something lying on the floor. He walked over to it -- and his heart skipped a beat. Crouching to pick it up, he saw that it was another one of those damn valentines. He rose, throwing his other mail back on the table. He held the valentine, noticing that it looked the same as the others, a white envelope, with the large red heart drawn on it. How the hell did it get here, he thought. This sick fuck knows where I live... He went to the phone and dialed the extension for building security. 

"Hello... this is Walter Skinner in apartment 17. Someone just pushed an envelope under my front door. I want to know how this person got up here without my being notified." Skinner was upset, if for no other reason that he liked this building because of its attention to security --paid enough for it, too--and it seemed to him that he wasn't getting his money's worth. 

The man from security tried to reassure Skinner. "Mr. Skinner, I'm sorry, but I am unaware of anyone coming up to your apartment." 

"You mean to tell me that you didn't see anyone pass your station that didn't belong in this building?" Skinner was fuming. 

"No, Sir," the man said calmly. "I was here all morning, and I didn't notice anyone. I'm sorry, Sir." 

"Well you should be sorry, because I'm going to have your job. I don't pay good money for security so anyone could just waltz up here and do whatever they want then leave without anyone knowing about it." Skinner slammed down the phone and rubbed both hands over his head. He knew that he had taken his anger and frustration out on the security guy, but somebody wasn't doing their job. He let some woman up to his apartment, security was breached. Otherwise, how could she get up here without anyone seeing her? 

Skinner picked up the valentine that he had placed on the telephone stand. He eyed it nervously, moving it in his fingers. He went to sit down on his couch, then immediately jumped up. 'Come on, Walter, get a hold of your self.' He thought. 'Just open the goddamned envelope.' Skinner took a deep breath and blew it out, then tore the envelope open. He pulled out the familiar red, heart shaped piece of paper, but noticed that there was also a letter sized sheet of paper. He read the heart shaped one first. It said: 

//If you'll be my valentine, I will lick, suck and squeeze your balls. Then I will move to your cock, running my tongue along it's length and slowly sucking the head, until I can taste you, warm and salty on my tongue.// 

And that was it. Nothing else. No name, return address. Nothing. Skinner unconsciously moved his tongue along his lips, then he quickly pulled out the accompanying letter. He read it aloud to himself. 

My Dear Valentine, 

You're probably dying to know who I am right now. Well that will be divulged in time. First I need you to understand something. These valentines that I've been sending to you were not the way I intended to tell you the way I feel. Although I'm usually not so explicit with my sexual desires, I felt the need to tell you the truth. And it's all about the truth, isn't it? I really want to do all those things to you and I hope I didn't offend you too much. You see, my love, I just don't lust after you, I adore you, and dare I say it.....love you, I have for years. I want you in every way possible. You see, I was afraid to confront you with my feelings and thought that an anonymous valentine would be the way to go. A slow build-up to the inevitable. It would give me time to get the nerve to finally confront you. I figured that the perfect time for our first meeting would be on Valentine's Day. Just call me a romantic. 

I know that all of this has probably been driving you crazy for the past couple of days. I'm sorry for that-- but soon it will be all over. If you want to find out who I am, I'll tell you where we can meet, but only under one condition: If you decide to meet me, you'll have to be willing to let me do all the things to you that I mentioned in the valentine. I promise that you will thoroughly enjoy every minute of it. I want to make you feel good. I want to bring a smile to that face. I want to make you happy. Although I would love to have a serious relationship with you, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. We can take it slow. We can start with just having some fun with each other, getting to know each other. If you want all of this and more, meet me tomorrow, at The Virginia City, Marriott, in room 1013, at 5:00 PM. 

I will be waiting. 

\--Your Valentine 

Skinner let the hand holding the letter, drop to his side, as he went to sit on the couch. He stared straight ahead for a while, without blinking. Then he glanced again at the letter, swallowing and biting his lip. 'Christ', he thought, 'I don't believe this.' He laid back on the couch, tilting his head towards the ceiling, not letting go of the letter. He then got up, and began to pace, leaving the letter on the couch. The words from the letter kept running through his mind. 

//I don't just lust after you, I adore you and....I dare say.....love you. I have for a long time......I want to do all the things to you that I mentioned in the valentine......You will allow me to......// 

Skinner exhaled loudly. He remembered another thing that this person wrote, something that sounded familiar. He grabbed the letter from the couch and skimmed it, searching for the line. His eyes frantically moving. Finally he found it. 

//I felt the need to tell you the truth. It's always about the truth, isn't it?// 

Skinner looked up from the letter, his face stern in deep contemplation. That look soon turned to a frown. 'It can't be him,' he thought. He continued his pacing, then began to talk out loud to himself, shaking his head. 

"It can't be Mulder, for God's sake ." Skinner rubbed his chin nervously. "Mulder wants to....He adores me.... He loves me. How......why.....?" He was at a lost for words. He thought for a moment. 'Could this person actually be Mulder? It sounded a little like him, especially the part about the truth. That was practically Mulder's signature line. If it is him, is he aware that he gave himself away with this?' 

There were truly no words for the way this new revelation made him feel. If he allowed himself to think that this might be Mulder, then he had to realize that his subordinate wanted him. Mulder, of all people. The agent that gave him the most headaches. Could this have been the reason why he was such a pain in the ass? Was this a situation like when you were a kid and liked a girl? You'd tease and irritate her, getting her angry, when all the time you actually liked her. Was Mulder that immature? 

Skinner thought about all of these things. Almost in the same instant, he also realized that he could be wrong. Maybe this wasn't Mulder after all. It could be a number of other people. As the thought occurred to him, he realized how unrealistic that sounded. There wasn't exactly a truck load of women (or men for that matter), beating down his door. He couldn't think of any one else. Lord knows it couldn't be Scully. I mean if it was, the women must be a master at keeping her feelings a secret. 

Skinner hoped to God that it wasn't a man. He didn't want it to be Mulder, but he also didn't want it to be some strange man, that wanted him like this. Skinner never considered himself to be homophobic, but the thought of having sex with a man didn't exactly make him feel comfortable. He couldn't remember ever having an attraction for men. He could acknowledge when they were handsome, but that was it. He's never got a hard-on when he looked at naked men, and being in Nam would have given him plenty of opportunities, especial having to shower together on a regular basis. Men have let him know that they were attracted to him, but he just thought of it as a really weird compliment and moved on. But if this person was a man, he would have to graciously decline. He wasn't at all interested. 

But what if it was Mulder? What would he do? Skinner sat down on his couch, rubbing his face with his hands, then laid back. He had always had respect for Mulder's brilliant yet peculiar mind. Now for the man, it was a different story. Skinner cared a great deal for Mulder, sometimes as a friend and at other times, like a father or big brother. He cared what happened to him, not only as his boss, but as a friend. Whenever Mulder was in danger, his gut hurt. He was more worried than at any other time in his life. He didn't want to see him hurt or hurting, not if he could help it. Mulder was such a sensitive person. He would never admit it, but a lot things got to Mulder. It was all in his eyes. The person who wrote, "the eyes are the mirror to the soul," must have had Mulder in mind. 

Skinner never really analyzed how he felt about Mulder. Most of the time, his feelings and reactions were reflexive. Mulder did something to make him mad, so he got mad. If he did something to make him worry, he worried. It was as simple as that. But this, this was in no way simple. He desperately wanted to know who this person was. He couldn't imagine going to his grave not ever knowing who sent him these valentines. Not knowing who wrote these words. If he decided to go and Mulder answered the door, what would he do? He didn't want to hurt Mulder. He knew how much courage this must have taken, for him to do all of this. To actually turn him down, to his face, would destroy him. He knew it, but if he didn't turn him down, then the only other thing he could do would be to go through with it. That meant allowing Mulder to do the things to him that were written in the Valentine. 

Skinner got up again and walked over to the window, looking out, with unseeing eyes. The only thing he was seeing, was the image of himself and Mulder, together in his dream. Strangely, that was the first wet dream he'd had in ages. Skinner had to admit that he was turned on by the dream. One part of him was disgusted, while his other part was extremely excited by it. Maybe it was due to the amount of time that he has gone without sex-- any chance of something, even in his dreams, made him a little excited. Skinner didn't want to think of himself as desperate, but there were occasional nights when he craved someone. He craved passion, lust, sex. As much as Skinner tried to control this part of himself, he found that sometimes he just couldn't. That was his rationale for the prostitute. Now he was being propositioned again, by God knows who. 

Skinner glanced at the clock in his living room. It was 11:10 AM, almost three hours had passed since he had gotten home and found the envelope. Skinner's head hurt. He messaged his temples, letting out a moan. It was more than 24 hours before the time that he had to meet his secret admirer, that is if he decided to go at all. If he stayed here until that time, he would be unable to go, because he would have killed himself by then. He needed to do something. He decided to go into the office and finish up on some paper work. 

He knew that Mulder would probably not be there today, because he rarely came to work on Saturdays. He knew he'd be safe. Even though it was Saturday, Skinner felt that he should still look professional, so he went upstairs and changed into a pair of khakis, a denim blue dress shirt, tie and a sports jacket. 

Skinner left his office at around 10 PM and returned home. He was exhausted. He grabbed something from the fridge and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing his food on his night table, he removed his clothes, leaving on his underwear. He climbed into bed and began to eat his dinner. After padding into the bathroom to pee, he climbed back into bed and when to sleep. He made himself not think of 'you know who' and his date with destiny. 

Sunday, February, 14 - V. Day (or should I say, D - Day.) 

As usual, Skinner awoke early, with the day's events on his mind. It was 6:33 AM. He changed into his running clothes and went for a run. There was a fine mist in the air, so Skinner decided to make it short. He had no desire to run in the rain on the way back. 

With his run finished, he took a shower and made breakfast. He wasn't really hungry, so he just had toast and coffee. Then he went to the table to read the Sunday paper. He opened a page to a Valentine messages to loved ones. Skinner grunted and quickly turned the page. The next page had Valentine events of the day. "Christ!" he said aloud and threw the paper down on the table, then got up to put his dishes away. When he returned from the kitchen, he put on the TV. Glancing at the screen, he saw a scene from the movie, "Sleepless In Seattle". Frowning, he changed the station. Another movie: "French Kiss." Letting out a loud groan, he changed it again-- to CNN. There shouldn't any "love stories" here, he thought. And there weren't, but Skinner couldn't concentrate on the news. He couldn't stop thinking about room 1013 and who he would find there and what they wanted to do to him. 

After some more thought, Skinner decided that if it was Mulder, he would not react. He would let him make the first move and allow things to just happen. Live in that moment, in that feeling. The last thing that he wanted was to hurt Mulder, by embarrassing him or making him feel bad about the decision that he made. Skinner looked at his clock again and noticed it said, 11:21 AM. He decided to go upstairs to figure out what he was going to wear. 

He knew that casual was the way to go, so he rummaged though his sports clothes, picking out a white polo shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Michael Jordan's. He got dressed, looking in the mirror at himself, wondering if this was good enough for his admirer. Skinner shook his head, frowning. "What the hell am I thinking?" He said aloud, walking away from the mirror. He ran downstairs to his coat closet and took out his black, leather jacket. He put it on, knowing that it was too early to go, but he couldn't stay in the house any longer. He grabbed his keys and left for his car. 

Skinner figured that he could get there early and wait in the lobby, to see if he could recognize anyone who might be the person. He arrived at the hotel, parked in the guest lot and casually walked into the lobby. It was now 1:42 PM. Skinner noticed a lounge area, with a couch and a few chairs. He moved to one of the chairs and sat down. He eyed everyone in the lobby: no one familiar. He hoped that he at least knew the person. He thought again, and realized that maybe it would be better if he didn't know. After all, "doing something" with a complete stranger was far less stressful than knowing the person. If that was the case, him sitting here looking for someone was stupid-- not that this whole situation wasn't. He decided to get up and walk around the lobby, to past the time. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was only 1:55 PM. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

With 3 hours left to wait, Skinner noticed a game room. He went inside and saw that there was a pool table. It's been a while sense he played, but it would pass the time, so asked into a game that was already in progress. He then chalked up a cue and began. 

Skinner wasn't as rusty as he thought, he wished he were playing for money, because he would have made out like a bandit. He checked his watch and saw that he was 4:37 PM. He put back on his jacket, and left, exclaiming his thanks for an enjoyable time. Walking pass the hotel bar, he decided to stop in for a much needed "calm your nerves" drink. Sauntering up to a stool, he ordered a scotch on the rocks. After downing it, he ordered another. After the third one, he figured he should stop, because he wanted to have his faculties together to deal with whatever was going to happen in that room. Checking his watch again, it said 4:55 PM. Skinner downed the rest of his drink, threw down a twenty and slid off the stool, remarking, "It's show time." As he stood, he felt a nice little buzz, that made him feel a little relaxed. He walked towards the elevators that would take him to secret lover. As he waited for it, he began to feel very nervous. 'What am I getting myself into?' he thought. He blew out a ragged breath. 'Come on, Walter,' he said to himself. 'You want to know who this is-- you have to know. And if you don't go upstairs and into that room, you'll never know.' 

When the elevator arrived, he got in and pushed the button marked "10". He arrived at his floor too fast for his liking. Looking at his watch, it said, 4:59 PM. He slowly walked to room 1013 and stood in front of it, his heart pounding in his chest. Expelling a deep breath, he raised a somewhat shaky hand to the door. Pausing for what seemed like an eternity, his fist finally made contact with the door, knocking three times. He waited to hear someone approaching. He heard the peep hole move, then his eyes focused, on the twisting knob. Skinner swallowed and felt his stomach tensing. The door opened and someone familiar was standing behind it. He was greeted with a big smile, as the door opened wider for him to enter. 

Skinner smiled back, casually walking to stand in the room, then turning to face his admirer. After the door was closed and locked, his admirer, turned towards him. "I'm really glad you came. Would you like to sit down?" A hand moved towards a chair. 

Skinner nodded and went to sit down, trying his best to not show any signs of nervousness. He watched as his admirer sat on a corner of the King-sized bed. Skinner removed his jacket, feeling suddenly quite warm. He turned to lay his on the near by table, and when he turned back around, he found his admirer's eyes on him, wearing a mischievous smile. Skinner stared into those eyes, trying to read them. 

"Okay, I'm here," Skinner finally said. "What now?" 

"Are you surprised to see that's it's me?" his admirer asked, with delighted eyes. 

"No," Skinner answered with a slight smile. 

The face before him lost a little of its humor. "Oh, really. Then you knew it was me?" 

Skinner smiled, nodding. 

"How?" his admirer asked anxiously. 

"I figured it out," Skinner said, with arrogance. 

"Then this means that you'll be my Valentine?" Hopefulness could be heard in the voice. 

Skinner heard it, too, and along with the eager pleading expression in those eyes, he found that he could deny this person nothing. Skinner slowly rose to stand before his admirer. He reached down, offering his hand. His admirer slowly stood up, eyes filled with astonishment. They now faced each other. 

Skinner leaned in and whispered. "Yes, Mulder, I'll be your Valentine." Suddenly a feeling came over Skinner and he moved, covering Mulder's mouth with his own. It felt so right. Mulder took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Skinner engulfed his mouth, giving a tentative kiss. He leaned back a little, to see Mulder slightly shocked expression. 

Swallowing, with wide searching eyes, Mulder asked, "Are you sure about this, Sir?" 

Skinner answered him with another kiss, that practically took Mulder's breath away. It left him breathless and panting. With a grin, Mulder leaned into his boss, pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Skinner was pushed to a sitting position on the desk, spreading his legs so Mulder could fit between them. Mulder pressed his hips into Skinner's crotch. Skinner placed his hands on the back of his head, making the kiss bruise. Mulder leaned out of the kiss and moved his hands to pull Skinner's shirt from his pants. Skinner raised his arms to help the effort. Pulling the shirt off, Mulder threw it on the bed, and placed his hands on the buckle of Skinner's pants. Skinner gently grasped his hands. 

"Slow down." Skinner hissed. "We've got all night." He playfully pushed Mulder backwards onto the bed. Mulder landed with a bounce. Skinner quickly removed his shirt, casting it aside, then stood in front of Mulder. Mulder sat up leaning back on his hands, waiting for the next move. 

"Now, it's your turn." Skinner said, huskily. 

Mulder got up from the bed and stood in front of his Valentine. Looking into his eyes, he slowly undid the belt, pulling it sensuously through the loops. 

"Your turn." Mulder said, dropping his arms to his sides. 

Skinner undid the belt, dragging it slowly through the loops also. Then he told Mulder that it was his turn, with his eyes. 

Mulder raised eager fingers to Skinner's top pants button, opening it fumbling a little. He then cautiously slid down the zipper, all the while gazing into Skinner's eyes. When no sign came that he should stop, Mulder continued, opening the pants and pushing it down to fall at Skinner's feet. Skinner stepped out of them. He also took this opportunity to remove his shoes and socks. Mulder stared hungrily at the bulge in the other man's briefs. 

"Your turn." Mulder said, wetting his lips with a flick of his tongue. 

Skinner reached forward, placing two fingers inside the waist of Mulder's jeans and pulled him closer. Then he tugged on the top button of Mulder's button-fly jeans. While staring into his eyes, Skinner agonizingly opened each button, tugging on Mulder's crotch with each button pop. When his pants were finally opened, Skinner pushed the tight fitting jeans down Mulder's hips to his ankles. Mulder stepped out of them and removed his shoes and socks. Now both men were down to their underwear, Skinner in white briefs and Mulder in snug, white boxers. The two stared at one another admiringly. Mulder had imagined this moment for so long. He couldn't believe it was here. Skinner standing before him, wearing only for a brief moment longer, his underwear. 

For some time, both men were motionless, staring. Neither one wanted to make the first move. Then--one did. Skinner stepped closer to Mulder. 

"Didn't you mention something about wanting to put a smile on my face?" Skinner offered, trying to keep a stone face. 

Mulder's eyes widened, then he swallowed. "Yes Sir, I did." 

"Walter or Walt, not Sir." Skinner told him. 

Mulder nodded and smiled, "Yes Walt." Then he moved closer to him and put his fingers inside the waist band of Skinner's briefs and peeled them down, exposing a very alert cock that bobbed its greeting. Mulder eyes widened at the sight before him, then bent to push the briefs down his legs and off his feet. When he straightened, tossing the briefs, he stared at his boss's magnificently naked body. It was more than he ever dreamed of. 

Mulder stepped towards his very patient Valentine and playfully pushed him backwards on the bed. He stood before him, then bent to kneel in front of his legs. He then grabbed his ankles, pushing his feet on top of the bed. Skinner automatically spread his legs and leaned up on his elbows, so he could watch the festivities that were about to begin. Mulder placed his hands on his calves, keeping them open. 

"As I promised," he said, bending his head to lick the insides of Skinner's thighs. He left a trail of long, hot, wet streaks that led upwards to the inner crevice, where his leg met his crotch. This made Skinner moan. Mulder continued his licking, encircling the balls with alternating licks and sucks. At one point, Mulder took one into his mouth, causing Skinner's hips to lift off the bed. Grasping his balls and squeezing, he let his tongue go to the base of his cock and moved slowly up towards the head. Mulder then circled his tongue around the tip, tasting Skinner's precum as it leaked from the small opening. He glanced up to see Skinner's head falling back, his eyes closed tight. Placing both hands on his cock, he firmly gripped Skinner, covering the head with his mouth. Sucking on the head, he extracted even more of his cum. Skinner was now groaning louder. Mulder continued to suck him and fondle his balls. His hips were now thrusting up off the bed, into Mulder's mouth. Mulder did his best to take in all of Skinner. When he let his teeth, scrape the sensitive head, he got a violent reaction from the man on the bed. Skinner grunted loudly, falling back, as if he had passed out, but he didn't. Mulder removed his mouth and began to frantically stroke the cock before him, stopping occasionally to suck and lap at the balls. 

Skinner's head was moving from side to side, as he moaned and bucked his hips. "Jesus Christ, Mulder!....Ahh...God!" Skinner moaned. 

Mulder sensed that Skinner was very close. He sucked his cock into his mouth again, while rolling his balls, pulling on them gently. 

"Oh God, Mulder....I'm cumin'....ahhhh!" Skinner's body tensed and he squirted his liquid deep into Mulder's throat. Mulder was barely successful in not choking. He removed his mouth from Skinner, coughing slightly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat back on his legs, watching his lover recover. 

Skinner sat up, leaning once again on his elbows. "You okay?" He asked with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, licking Skinner from his lips. "How are you?" 

Skinner gave him a big smile. "You see, you did it. I'm smiling." 

Mulder chuckled. "I see. I guess I was quite successful." 

"You could say that." Skinner said, still grinning. 

"Did I do everything that I promised in the Valentine?" Mulder asked, leaning back on his hands, his knees bent and slightly spread, with his feet flat on the floor. 

Skinner moved to the end of the bed, to look into Mulder eyes. "Mulder you did more than you promised. Thank you." Skinner extended his hand and rubbed the back of his fingers along the side of Mulder cheek, then along the well defined jaw. Mulder flushed and smiled, lowering his eyes shyly. 

"Sir...I mean, Walt.... You don't know how long I've dreamed about doing that. I should be thanking you for letting me do it." 

Skinner smiled and watched Mulder for a moment, causing him to feel self-conscious. Those eyes always got to him. 

Mulder saw that Skinner's eyes were on the prominent bulge that was in his boxers. Feeling suddenly over exposed, Mulder closed his legs. 

"Oh no you don't. It seems that there's still work to be done here." Skinner said, as he kneeled in front of Mulder, placing his hands on both of his knees, separating them. Mulder leaned back to rest on his elbows, while he lifted his hips for Skinner to remove his boxers. 

"Walt, you don't have to do this." Mulder said, with a little trepidation in his voice. 

Skinner paused a moment and gazed into the eyes of his lover. "Mulder, didn't you say in the Valentine that we could have fun with each other?" 

Mulder's eyes brightened, as he nodded. 

"Well, I assume that this means, each other, you and me." He said, pointing his index finger from himself to Mulder. "Now it's my turn to have some fun with you." Skinner went back to removing Mulder's boxers. 

His cock was freed and greeted Skinner with a quiver. Skinner's eyes showed that he was very impressed with what he saw. Glancing up at Mulder, he slid down, to lay on his belly, leaning on his fore arms, and placed his head between Mulder's legs. His mouth hovered over Mulder, lips barely touching the tip of his cock. Skinner wasn't sure if this was Mulder's first time with a man, but considering the skill in which he worked on him, he doubted it. Of course, this was new to Skinner, but it felt so comfortable, so natural. 

Who'd-a-thought? He couldn't really explain it, but didn't care. He had done what he said he was going to do. Just let things happen and boy, things were happening! He was now about to put his mouth on one of his agents, patterning his movements after what Mulder did to him. 

Skinner's tongue slid out and he licked the head of Mulder's cock, as if it were a delicious lollipop. He paused a moment to savor the taste of him. Smiling to himself, he continued, his licking turning into sucking. He took more of Mulder into his mouth, opening the back of his throat. His head bobbing up and down. 

Mulder watched his new lover, as he felt himself losing control of his body. His hips began to thrust upward, his breath become erratic. Skinner continued his sucking, as he moved his hands to squeeze and roll his balls. He occasionally glanced up at Mulder to gage his reactions, and saw that Mulder's face took on a look of absolute ecstasy. His head was tilted back, his mouth open as if gasping for breath, and his eyes squeezed shut. The only sounds coming from him were a series of inaudible words and whimpering moans. 

Skinner continued his assault on his agent, alternating from sucking to squeezing. He placed a hand on either side of his thighs, holding him in place. Mulder opened his eyes and looked at his boss. He placed his hands on the sides of Skinner's head, gently pressing him more into his crotch. Mulder then threw his head back again, racking his hands through his hair. 

"Pleeeease, don't stop," Mulder cried. This was too good to be true. For so long he wanted this, imagined this. Skinner was his fantasy. For years, he's watched his boss, with those starched white shirts, covering unbelievably broad shoulders. He lost count of the days he'd wondered what those shoulders and that chest look like bared. He would close his eyes, trying to picture it. He envisioned peeling the virginal material from the capacious shoulders and down that muscular back. Moving his bare hands over the firm abdomen, across massive pectorals, then up and over strong shoulders.... Now, this! So much more than he could have imagined. Skinner was actually taking care of him. Mulder never thought that would happen. He hoped and prayed that Skinner would let him pleasure him, but didn't think that he would get pleasure in return, but it was happening. 

Mulder bent his head up to watch Skinner again, to make sure that it was actually him. Oh, it was definitely him. Now he was grasping the base of Mulder's cock with both hands, while he licked and sucked along the length of his shaft. This was driving Mulder out of his mind with pleasure. He felt his orgasm building. 

"Ahhhh...Walt! Pleeeease...... God! Mulder bucked his hips wildly. Skinner applied pressure on his thighs to keep them open. Glancing at him, Skinner watched Mulder's face contort and grimace, as his climax approached. His whimpers sounded like cries of pain, but Skinner knew better. 

Skinner removed his mouth for a moment, as he began to pump him furiously. "Come on, Lover... do it... cum." Skinner urged him. He placed his mouth back on him, as he felt the body beneath him spasm and he felt hot liquid gush all over his hands. Skinner looked on curiously, never having seen another man cum before, other than in porn videos. As he waited for his agent to recover, he decided to do a little taste test. He brought a hand to his lips, tasting the man writhing below him. Glancing down at the spent cock, he extended his tongue and began to lick the cum from it, savoring the flavor that is Mulder. 

Mulder's head popped up, as he struggled to sit up. "Walt, please...you're gonna' kill me!" He panted, trying to wiggle away from him. 

Skinner looked up at Mulder, with a mixture of disappointment and humiliation. "I'm sorry....I just...." His words trailed off, as he got up and padded into the bathroom. 

Mulder sat on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other bent, with his hands propped up behind him. He noticed the sudden embarrassment that came over Skinner. He knew that it was probably due to him telling Skinner to stop. Mulder of course didn't mean anything by it, he just simply couldn't take anymore. His cock had become so sensitive, that any continued touching was causing him discomfort. He watched Skinner come back into the room, wearing a towel around his waist. He seemed not to notice Mulder, as he gathered his clothes from various places around the room. 

Mulder sat naked, on the floor, trying to get the nerve to say something. Swallowing hard, he began. "Um...Walt...I didn't mean anything when I told you to stop. It's just that, I was a little over sensitive, ya' know?" he said, trying to put some humor in his voice. Skinner grunted as he folded his clothes over his arm. 

"Walt, you were amazing. I've never cum that hard in my life." Mulder was now up on his knees, trying to convince him with his words. Skinner was seemingly ignoring him, as he moved past him to go back into the bathroom. 

Mulder reached out to stop him, wrapping his arms forcibly around his waist. "Walt, please, what's wrong?" he beseeched. Skinner could have easily pulled out of Mulder's grasp, but decided not to. He just stood, rigid as a naked Mulder wrapped himself around him. 

Skinner looked down at him. "Mulder this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." He now tried to move from Mulder, but was held firmly in place. 

"Walt, please....what are you talking about? We had a great time, didn't we? Didn't you like what I did to you?" Mulder asked desperately, with his chin leaning against Skinner's belly. 

Skinner could hear the desperation in the voice. It touched him. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be treating Mulder like this. He then lifted both hands and placed them on opposite sides of Mulder's head, looking into the pleading, hazel eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Mulder, I didn't want it to end this way. I had a great time with you and I hope you had a good time with me, but now I've got to go," he said, letting go of Mulder's head and grasping his arms so he could be released. "Let go of me Mulder," he said in a controlled tone. 

"No....no Sir, I won't. You're going to tell me what's wrong and you're either going to do it with me holding you here or I can let you go and we could sit calmly and discuss this. It's up to you Sir." Mulder increased his grasp on Skinner. 

Skinner could almost feel himself losing circulation in the lower half of his body. He threw his head up towards the ceiling, rolling his eyes. After blowing out a breath, he bent his head towards his captor. "All right Mulder, just let go of me," he said in a calm tone. 

They both looked into one another's eyes, silently conversing. Mulder then released his Valentine, sitting back on his heels as Skinner turned, walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his clothes next to him. He gave Mulder a bit of the old Skinner by giving him a slight glare. He was still in just the towel, and Mulder was still quite naked. 

Mulder brought his legs up in front of him, wrapping his arms around them. He looked at Skinner a few minutes before speaking. "Walt...I can still call you Walt, can't I?" 

Skinner gave him a solemn nod. 

"Thanks." Mulder continued: "Walt, please don't let the fact that I stopped you from licking me dry upset you. If you hadn't done such a good job of bringing me off, I wouldn't have been so tender to the touch." Mulder paused, and seeing his boss was listening intently to him, he proceeded. 

"Walt, you have no idea how long I've waited for this night to be a reality. I've dreamt of seeing your body, feeling your body and tasting your body. I did, and it was amazing. Incredible. I couldn't have imagined a better fantasy. Then when you wanted to do it back, I was beside myself. I couldn't believe that you wanted to do this to me." Mulder paused again, to see if Skinner had anything to add to the one sided conversation. 

Skinner was in deep thought over what Mulder had just declared. His eyes shifted to Mulder's face, concentrating on his pained hazel eyes. He said that he didn't want to do anything that would hurt Mulder and that was just what he was doing to him now. He owed him an apology, then an explanation. Wetting his lips, he began. 

"Mulder, I'm sorry for upsetting you like this, but it's nothing that you did, it's just my reaction." He paused, clasping his hands together. "You see Mulder....I'm kinda' new to all of this." Skinner fought to keep from flushing. He kept his eyes towards the floor. "I have to admit, that when you told me to stop, I thought I had done something wrong. Something that you didn't like. I became extremely embarrassed. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here." He finally glanced at Mulder. Looking into eyes he couldn't read. 

Mulder crawled over to kneel between his lover's legs, resting his hands on his thighs. "Walt, once again, I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't help it. I would have loved it if you had licked me dry, but I guess it wasn't in the cards, not at that moment." Mulder leaned up to look into Skinner's eyes. "And I do mean, that moment Walt. We could have so many other opportunities." He said, rubbing his lips across the hairs on Skinner's chest, while gazing up in his face. Mulder knew that he was assuming a lot with that statement, but he had to know if this was a one time thing, or was Skinner willing to go further. 

Skinner rested his arms on Mulder's shoulders, with his hands clasped, loosely around the back of his neck. He gave him a reassuring smile. "Mulder," he said, groaning. "Can I call you Fox? Mulder is so....formal." 

Mulder smiled up at him, nodding. 

"Thanks." Skinner continued: "Fox..." The sound of his name was as foreign as this situation. "...before I got here, I told myself that I was just going to let things happen and I did. I had no idea what was going to happen or what I was going to do, once I got here. Everything that took place tonight was pure impulse." 

Chuckling, Mulder said. "Walt, believe it or not, I didn't have this night scripted either. To be honest, I sorta didn't think you'd show up. I figured if you did, we'd just play it by ear." Mulder smiled, wrapping his arms around the trim waist. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but that's certainly what I was doing," Skinner said, giving Mulder a rare self-defaming sentiment. 

Mulder sat back on his heels, grasping Skinner's knees, causing him to unclasp his hands, from his neck. "Walt, I was doing the same thing. I'm no more experienced with this than you are." 

Skinner looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Really? You seemed like you knew what you were doing." 

"Well, with all the porno... and the one time with this guy, I ...guess I learned a little something," Mulder said, having a rare reveling moment. 

Skinner moved his fingers up Mulder's arm, over his shoulder, to his neck, then to his ear, where he traced it, then moved along the jaw. "So you had a one time, huh?" 

Mulder closed his eyes at the tender caress. "Yeah, it was nothing. I was in high school. I was a sophomore at the time. This senior (I think) cornered me after gym and told me that he wanted to suck me off." 

"What did you do?" Skinner asked, running a finger along Mulder's lower lip, as he spoke. 

"It shocked me at first, then I became curious. At that point in my life, I had never gotten a blow job. I'd heard of 'em, and the idea of 'em sounded great, so I let him. He was really good at it, too. I came in no time." Mulder admitted, parting his lips and sucking on Skinner's finger. 

"So you don't consider yourself to be gay?" Skinner inquired. 

"UH-uh." Mulder uttered, shaking his head. 

"So, what? You're bi?" 

Mulder released his lips from around Skinner's finger and looked up at him. "I never really have considered myself anything. I don't like labels. I just go with the flow. I try to give in to my feelings about people and hope that they feel the same way." Mulder grabbed Skinner's hands, and began to slowly lick his fingers, pausing periodically to speak. "What about you Walt? You can't tell me that I'm your first time, with a man? Especially, with your stint in Nam?" 

Skinner watched for a moment, as Mulder went back to licking and sucking on his fingers. Wetting his suddenly dry lips with his tongue, he answered him. "I had a few offers, but I never did anything. I guess I was too caught up in being the model soldier. The proper, rigid, no nonsense, model soldier." Skinner found himself breathing quicker. 

"Oh well... Their loss," he said as he licked his way up Skinner's forearm. 

"Man, Fox-- that tongue of yours is deadly," Skinner said, trying to keep his arm still. He gently grasped Mulder's hair and bent his head back, planting a deep kiss, getting a taste of that tongue. 

"So, I guess you're okay with all of this?" Mulder asked. 

Still holding on to his hair, Skinner gave him another deep, wet one, then leaned up, looking into his face. "Fox, did you know that you ask the dumbest questions sometimes?" he asked, finally releasing Mulder's hair, tenderly smoothing it down. 

"Yeah, I've been told. So-- it's still early," he said playfully, glancing at the clock, on the night table. "What are we going to do now?" Mulder's eyes were once again bright and eager. His hands were toying with Skinner's towel. 

Skinner grinned down at him, letting him open the towel, exposing a semi-erection. Mulder smiled and looked up at him. "I see someone's started already," he commented, seizing Skinner firmly. Skinner let out a loud gasp, then grabbed Mulder's upper arms, and brought him up to sit next to him on the bed. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, then Skinner asked. 

"Mulder, this is your show. What do you want to do now?" He held Mulder's hands, moving his thumbs, across the knuckles. 

Mulder looked down, suddenly flustered, by the thought of what he wanted to do next. He kept his eyes averted, as he tried to make his wishes known. "Um..." He swallowed. "You probably wouldn't want to do it." He said, hoping that was a lie. 

"How do you know what I would or would not do?" He lifted Mulder's chin, so he could look at him. "Just ask me Fox." 

Mulder paused for a moment, loosing himself in his lover's cocoa eyes. "I..... I want to feel you inside me.... Would you..... please..... fuck me?" he asked, in a most polite manner. 

Skinner smiled and wrapped, big, muscular arms around him, drawing him close. "Christ, Fox, when you ask like that, how could I resist you? Not that I would ever want to." Skinner gave Mulder another kiss, that this time was greatly reciprocated, unsettling his world. The two men embraced, falling back on the bed, in a torrid, frenzy of arms and legs. Thank God for the king-sized bed. Good thinking Fox, he thought. Hands fondling, mouths bruising, skin rubbing. Silken, slick bodies being explored and excited. Skinner rolled on his side, next to Mulder, placing a leg over his pelvis, while prompting his head on his hand. 

"So, are you the boy scout who came prepared?" Skinner asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Mulder sat up, knowing exactly what his lover was talking about and he reached off the bed, to his knapsack. Skinner watched as he pulled out a condom and a small tube of lube. 

Skinner couldn't resist a chuckle. Using cat-like reflexes, he grabbed each of Mulder's wrists, pinning them over his head, against the mattress. Then he straddled Mulder's pelvis, causing wonderful friction, as their exposed genitals pressed against one another. Staring down into his face, Skinner gave him a wicked smile. 

"So you think you're so smart, don't ya'?" 

Mulder just stared blankly at him not knowing what to think. When he didn't get a response, Skinner pressed him deeper into the mattress, squeezing his wrists, causing the condom and tube to fall from his hand, onto the mattress. 

"Don't ya'?" Skinner asked again, shaking the bed with his weight. 

Mulder found himself struggling to sit up, but couldn't budge. "Give a little, for Christ sakes," he said, still unsuccessfully trying to get up. 

Skinner smiled down at him. "So you want me to give a little, huh? How 'bout this?" He asked, as he began to sensually gyrate his pelvis on Mulder's genitals. Mulder looked into Skinner's eyes, not believing what was happening. When Mulder's lips parted, as if to speak, Skinner dove onto them with his own, taking his breath away, literally. Then he leaned up from the kiss, still moving his hips on Mulder. 

Mulder shut his eyes. "God, that feels so good!" 

Giving Mulder another sadistic smile, he began to gyrate his hips faster. "How 'bout this Fox? Am I still giving a little or a lot now?" His voice was breathed and raspy. 

Skinner's weight allowed Mulder very little in the way of movement. He was being driven to the edges of ecstasy and couldn't move anything but his feet and head. If this was what bondage was all about, he thought that he might like it. It seemed as though Skinner was into it, and he made a mental note of it for future reference. 

Mulder's head was now moving from side to side. "Oh...God," he groaned. The friction from their cocks was unbearable. Both of them grew hard, it was almost becoming painful. Mulder wished that Skinner would stop before he came and wouldn't be able to fuck him. Or had he forgotten? Like mental telepathy, Skinner stopped suddenly, releasing Mulder's wrists and grabbed the condom and the lube. He stayed straddled on Mulder for a moment more, then rolled off. Mulder looked down, noticing that Skinner had managed to extract precum from the both of them, causing his genitals to be covered with a sticky, warm mixture of their semen. 

Mulder watched as Skinner sat tearing open the condom packet with his teeth, then throwing the empty wrapper on the night table. He placed the freed condom on the edge of table, then held up the lube, eyeing Mulder, who had not moved from the pinned position that Skinner had him in moments before. 

"Um....Fox, I guess we could both say that we are literally virgins at this, " Skinner grinned. 

Mulder's eyes widened, as he swallowed, nodding. 

"Don't worry Fox, we'll get through this together and of course, I'll be gentle with you," he reassured. 

Mulder wet his dry lips. "I'm not worried at all, Walt. I know you don't want to hurt me," he said with confidence. 

Skinner watched him a while, then smiled. "Okay, I think the next step would be to prepare you a little. Get on your stomach." 

Mulder obeyed, turning over quickly, folding his arms and resting his head on them. Skinner grabbed a pillow and told him to raise his hips, so he could slide it under. "You comfortable?" he asked, twisting the cap off the tube. 

Mulder looked back, over his shoulder at Skinner. "Yeah, quite," he answered, adjusting his hips on the pillow and watching Skinner as he squeezed out some lube on his middle finger. He put the tube on the night stand and eyed Mulder. "I wanna' let you know, that in anticipation of what I hoped you'd do tonight, I cleaned myself out, so you don't have to worry." Mulder said, smiling with pride. 

"Thanks for being so thoughtful, Fox." Skinner said, smiling back. "Okay, now, just relax, and take a deep breath." Mulder turned his head and rested his forehead back on his folded arms. He took in a breath and did his best to relax. He felt Skinner spreading his cheeks apart, with his thumbs. He exposed the puckered, pink opening, then took a breath himself before placing his finger at the entrance. Glancing at a very patient Mulder, he slowly pushed his finger in at the first knuckle. He noticed Mulder taking in a breath. "You okay?" Skinner asked, concerned. 

Mulder lifted his head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine-- keep going." 

Skinner pushed in, to the second knuckle. No movement from Mulder, so he continued, pushing his finger in all the way. Still no reaction from Mulder. "Fox, are you okay? Ya' gotta' gimme some sign, so I'll know that I'm not hurting you," he said, keeping his finger stationary inside Mulder. 

Mulder turned his head, so he could see his lover. "Walt, you're not hurting me. I'll let you know if you are, don't worry. I'm not that delicate, believe me, just keep going. Please," he begged, putting his head back on his arms. 

Skinner still wasn't satisfied. "Fox, I'll tell you what, if you're feeling any discomfort or pain that you can't take, just yell, 'enough' and I'll stop. Okay?" 

Speaking into his folded arms, he mumbled. "Okay." 

"You promise?" Skinner asked, pressing for what he wanted to hear. Turning his head to the side, Mulder impatiently said, "Yes, Walt I promise, cross my heart and hope to die promise, I swear on the eyes of my mother, I pinkie swear. Please for the love of God, do something before I die here!" he said, moving his head from side to side on his arms. 

Skinner suddenly felt horribly guilty, with his finger in Mulder's ass, not doing anything. "Sorry Fox," he said as Mulder wiggled his ass on his finger. That was all the prompting he needed. He began to move his finger slowly, in the tight, hot opening, twisting and turning it. Mulder was groaning softly. Skinner decided to pick up the speed a little, as Mulder's ass began to gyrate. Then he pushed his finger in and out, taking on a thrusting motion. Glancing at Mulder, Skinner felt it was time to add another digit. He pulled his finger out, to the loud groan of disappointment from his lover. 

"Fox, I think it's time to add another finger. You okay with that?" he asked, squeezing some more lube on his middle and index finger. 

Mulder groaned. "Umm-hmm." 

"Okay, just as before, take a deep breath and let it out." He watched as Mulder did this. "Now, Fox, just remember to breathe." 

Skinner once again exposed the entrance, then placed two fingers, pushing in ever so slowly. He noticed that it was much harder to enter this time. If he wasn't careful he could injure Mulder. He dropped more lube in the opening and noticed that his fingers seemed to move better. Mulder made low grunting noises, but there was no 'enough', so he pushed in deeper. Now about half of both fingers were embedded inside of Mulder's quivering ass. He paused a moment. 

Mulder started bucking back towards Skinner. "Walt, please don't stop. Keep going, I can take it-- please...." 

"Okay Fox, you don't have to beg," Skinner said, indignantly, then resumed pushing his fingers, until they were all the way up to his last knuckles. He then began to twist the fingers, gently. It was a very weird feeling, that he couldn't remember feeling before. His fingers were being gripped by Mulder's rectum. They were literally being squeezed. He couldn't imagine how this was making Mulder feel, but from all the moaning and groaning, he would guess pretty good. He became anxious to know how his cock would feel in there. As his fingers continued their twisting and thrusting, Mulder's inaudible sounds became louder. At first, Mulder felt a twinge of pain as Skinner's fingers pushed themselves inside him. He tried to focus on relaxing his anus, opening to Skinner's finger. He made sure to keep his head down inside his arms so that any sounds he made would be muffled. As Skinner pumped his fingers into him, he clawed at the sheets, attempting to find a way to endure the incredible feelings of pleasure and pain that he was experiencing. 

"Another one!" Mulder groaned. "Please put in another finger!" 

Skinner frowned, pausing, then pulled out his fingers. "Fox, no. I'll hurt you," he said, wiping his fingers with the towel he wore earlier. 

Mulder turned, leaning up on his elbow. "Walt, you said that you want to prepare me, so you have to. You are bigger than two of your fingers and even if you're not, it's better for you to stretch me more than less." 

Skinner knew that Mulder made sense, but he didn't want to cause him pain. He held up three of his fingers, sizing them up, then eyed Mulder. 

"You believe that I'm bigger than this?" Skinner asked, staring at his fingers, then looking down at himself. 

"When you're fully erect, maybe, but I still would rather you stretch me to the limit, so that when you do enter me, the pain won't be so bad." 

"But Fox, it's gonna hurt." Skinner said in a young voice. 

"Walt, you don't know how it's gonna make me feel. I don't know how it's gonna make me feel. It might feel good. I don't know and neither do you. I'm willing to take the chance. I want to take the chance." Mulder paused a moment, then continued. "And Walt, remember that it's my ass, not yours. I know that you're only looking after me, but like I said before, I can take it. Besides I have the safe word, 'enough'--remember? I swore to you that I'd use it, if it gets to be too much. I won't let you hurt me Walt. Please-- don't worry." 

Skinner watched Mulder's face. "Fine, Fox, I'll try not to worry so much." 

"You promise?" Mulder asked. 

He glanced at Mulder again, who was wearing a serious expression. "Yes," he said smiling, "I promise." Skinner made a crossing gesture over his heart. 

"Good, now can we get on with it-- please," Mulder said, getting back into position. 

Skinner picked up the lube and coated three of his fingers, with the slippery substance. Then he opened Mulder again and dripped some into his asshole. Mulder felt the cool liquid seeping onto his rectum, then draining down his crack, causing his ass to twitch, with every drop. "That feels weird" he commented. 

"I'll bet," Skinner said with a small smile. "Fox, I need you to arch up a little more. Lift your ass," Skinner ordered gently. 

Mulder compiled, arching and lifting his ass. 

"Good, now open your legs a little more, so I can get between them." After kneeling between Mulder's legs, Skinner placed his fingers at the crevice. "I guess I don't need to tell you to breathe and relax." 

Mulder shook his head. 

"Okay." Skinner said, then he pushed his fingers into the incredibly small opening. Cautiously and tenderly, he maneuvered his fingers so that they could slide in, all the while watching Mulder. 

Mulder was in pain. He pressed his face into the mattress, covering his head with his arms. Any sounds that he made, would go into the mattress, drowning it out. Although, it was painful, it wasn't unbearable. Mulder found that if he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, that he could deal with it. 

Skinner continued to push his fingers until they were in up to the last knuckle. He noticed Mulder breathing hard. "How ya' doin' Fox?" 

"I'm good," he rasped. 

Skinner began to gently, twist his fingers in Mulder's ass. He heard him groan. Skinner twisted them in the other direction, causing another groan from his lover. He knew that this had to be uncomfortable for Mulder, but Mulder wanted him to do it. Mulder was also right about the stretching. He was very tight and if he didn't get thoroughly stretched, he would probably be in a lot more pain when Skinner entered him. Skinner alternated turning his fingers from the right, then to the left. He dripped more lube in the crevice, then began to gently thrust them into the tiny hole. 

Mulder continued to voice his discomfort into the mattress, so Skinner wouldn't know. He was whimpering now, clutching the sheets tight in his fists. At times, he snatched the pillow at the head of the bed, and bit into it, in an attempt to try to get through the pain and muffle the sounds. The sharp pain that he felt in the beginning, wasn't as sharp now. It seemed the pain was subsiding and was turning into something else that Mulder couldn't quite identify. It wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it wasn't unpleasant either. He began to push his ass back towards Skinner's fingers. 

This movement made Skinner thrust a little faster. He heard Mulder groan loudly and saw him bumping his head against the mattress. He decided not to ask him how he was doing, because he could kinda see how he was doing. It didn't seem like Mulder was in a lot of pain, he looked like maybe he was enjoying this-- at least Skinner hoped so. 

After a while, Skinner felt that Mulder was ready. He pulled his fingers out, then wiped them on the towel, as he watched Mulder release a loud sigh. "So, how bad was it?" 

Without turning his head, Mulder answered. "Not bad. Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. To be honest, it was beginning to feel kinda good." He turned, drawing up one leg, and propping his head on his hand. "So, are you ready to give me the real thing?" Mulder grinned, moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Skinner narrowed his eyes at him, sitting back on his heels, with a hand on each hip. "The question is, are you ready to receive it?" 

Mulder, idly slid his hand up and down his thigh, giving Skinner his most lustful look. "Oh, I'm way ready." 

Skinner leaned over Mulder to get the patiently waiting condom from the night table. He gave it to Mulder to hold for a moment, while he stroked his cock, making it harder. Mulder watched him, grinning. "So this is what a masturbating Skinner looks like. I'm likin' it. Way sexy! You need any help?" 

"No, I think I can handle it myself, thank you," Skinner smirked, taking the condom from Mulder and rolling it on. Mulder took this as a cue to get back into position. Skinner stopped him. "No, not on your stomach." 

Mulder stopped in mid motion, looking back at his lover. "What?" 

"I want you on your back," Skinner commanded. 

Mulder still had a puzzled look on his face. 

"I want to watch you. I want to see your face, before, during and after you cum." Skinner's voice was husky and his expression took on a look that Mulder never saw before. 

Mulder gave his lover a zealous smile and turned on his back, with his knees bent and his hands resting on his belly. He waited for Skinner to tell him what to do next. Skinner kneeled between Mulder's legs, placing his hands on his knees and separating them. 

"Lift your legs, and spread 'em open," Skinner commanded, as he picked up the lube. 

"Yes Sir," Mulder said, saluting as he lifted his legs, grabbing them behind the knees, holding them apart, giving Skinner a perfect view of his asshole and the underside of his cock and balls. He waited patiently, in this totally vulnerable position, for Skinner to make his next move. He didn't have to wait very long. Skinner began to drop lube into his rectum. Mulder bent his head forward in order to see. He could feel the cool liquid, traveling slowly down the crack of his ass. Then Skinner rubbed some of it on his latex covered cock. 

"Fox, put your feet up on my shoulders." Skinner said as he positioned himself at Mulder's ass. He moved his pelvis closer to Mulder, so that the top of his thighs, were up against Mulder's ass. Skinner's cock was laying on top of his groin. Mulder let go of his legs and placed the heels of his feet on the top of Skinner's shoulders. 

Mulder swallowed hard, as he felt Skinner's cock resting between his legs, on top of his balls. "Where the hell did you learn this position?" Mulder asked, adjusting the heels of his feet on Skinner's shoulders. 

"Learn what? This position just makes sense. It's gives me total access to where I need to go and I don't believe it's too uncomfortable for you. Am I right?" Skinner asked, sliding his hands up and down Mulder's thighs. 

"Christ, do you have to sound so logical? You sound like Mr. Spock, for crying out loud and I've never had a fantasy where I wanted him to fuck me." Mulder thought a moment. "Now Kirk, maybe," he said, smiling. 

Skinner glared at him. "I think that was more information than I needed to know," he said, shaking his head. "I don't mean to sound Spock-like, I just wanted to answer your question." He thought some more, moving his hands to Mulder's calves. "Fox, you seem to be under the impression that I don't know what I'm doing at all. I said that I'd never done this before with a man. I have had my share of ladies and I don't believe that this is all that different." 

Mulder reached between his legs and grasped Skinner's cock with both hands, pulling it gently towards him. "Considering what you're about to do to me, I'm afraid I can't say the same." Mulder removed his hands from Skinner's cock and placed them on his own. He began to stroke himself. 

"Fox, are you ready?" Skinner asked, his expression a little tentative. 

"I was born ready," Mulder proclaimed, seeing Skinner give him a slight frown. 

"Then cut that out and take a deep breath. I'm going in," Skinner said as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into his agent. Mulder suddenly didn't think it was such a good idea to be positioned like this, because now Skinner could see his face and any pain that he was in. As Skinner pushed into him, Mulder felt an incredible amount of discomfort in his ass. It was like an enormous block of wood was trying to make its way inside his tiny, little hole. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth, trying not to cry out. 

Skinner held onto Mulder's ankles with both hands and paused, as he glanced down at Mulder, seeing him grimace in pain. He pushed in a little further, then stopped, looking down at his lover. 

Mulder felt Skinner stop, so he opened his eyes, giving him a bewildered look. "What's wrong Walt? Why did you stop?" he asked, letting out the breath that he was holding. 

Skinner sighed, looking away, then looked back at Mulder. "Fox.... I... can't do this. I'm hurting you and I can't stand it." Skinner lowered his eyes again. He shifted his hips slightly and slid out of Mulder's ass. 

Mulder removed his feet from Skinner's shoulders and placed them on the bed, on either side of his legs. Then he leaned up on his elbows so he could look into his face. 

"Walt, you're not really hurting me. I expect it to hurt a little at first, but after a while it won't. I just have to get used to it, that's all." He gave Skinner a reassuring smile. 

Skinner was still not convinced. He sat back on his heels, with his hands on his thighs. "Fox, how do you know that the pain will stop? How do you know that I'm not causing you permanent damage?" Skinner's voice was shaky and his eyes were worried. 

Mulder snickered a little. "Walt, Walt, Walt," he said shaking his head. "You just can't stop worrying can you?" He glanced at Skinner's serious expression. "Walt, although I've never had a man fuck me before, I have spoken to men who have, and don't forget the thousands of hours of porn that I've watched. I've always been a little intrigued about this form of sexual pleasure. I guess you can say I've done some research on the subject. Almost every one who has experienced this kind of sex, has said that at first you do feel some pain, but --now listen to this Walt-- you have to keep going, without stopping, so that the pain can eventually subside and turn into something else, something pleasurable. If you pull out or stop for periods of time, then when you start again, it'll be like you're starting all over again. Do you understand what I'm saying to you Walt?" 

Skinner did understand and he was sorry that he was being overly careful about all of this, but he really didn't want to hurt Mulder. It disturbed Skinner a great deal to see that he was hurting just so he could feel some pleasure. He hoped that what Mulder was saying about the pain eventually stopping was true. There obviously was a lot he didn't know about ass fucking. He never really was interested in doing it or having it done to him. The times that he'd seen it done in videos always looked so painful. Why would any one want this to be done to them? But as he had often come to realize in all his years as an adult, and a little before, it took all kinds of people to make up a world. And all these people have different sexual preferences-- hell, different views on just what sex was! 

He looked down at his frustrated lover. If Mulder wanted to experience this, who was he to say that he shouldn't? He was happy that Mulder choose him to be his first. Skinner figured that he had better do something before Mulder regretted his choice and the entire evening. 

Skinner nodded. "I guess I was absent the day Sex Ed. discussed the do's and don'ts of anal penetration." He gave Mulder a wicked smile, kneeled up and grabbed his ankles, placing them back on his shoulders. Mulder fell back, off his elbows and onto the bed. Skinner put more lube on two of his fingers and without ceremony, pushed them slowly into Mulder. Mulder arched on his fingers, sighing. Skinner pushed and turned his fingers in the small opening, then removed them. Mulder stopped his writhing to watch as his boss, rub more lube on his covered cock. He then positioned his cock at Mulder's ass, gave him a quick glance, then pushed the head inside. Skinner heard a small grunt from his lover. 

"Fox, I want you to take me in by yourself." After their eyes met, Mulder began to slowly gyrate his hips on Skinner's cock. The more he moved the more Skinner was disappearing inside him. It was an incredible feeling. Best thing of all, it seems that this way, he was hardly feeling any pain at all. He was able to take Skinner in at his own pace, opening himself to him. The man was a genius. 

Mulder's began to move faster on his cock. Skinner stayed as still as possible. The feeling of his cock being slowly eaten by his agent's ass was absolutely mind blowing. His cock has never felt so encased. When Mulder had successfully embedded Skinner's entire length inside him, Skinner grabbed his ankles again. He watched Mulder's face as he began to slowly thrust himself into him. Skinner developed a good rhythm, moving his hips back and forth, while holding on to Mulder's legs. 

Mulder was experiencing all sorts of new sensations. Like he was told, the pain of penetration slowly turned into pleasure. The friction of Skinner's cock was turning into an incredible feeling of ecstasy. He had hoped that it would be like this. He closed his eyes, as he licked and sucked on his lips. Moans and gasps were escaping from his mouth. It was obvious that the pain part was over and now Mulder was experiencing the pleasure. 

"Please Walt.....faster.....go faster," he managed to pant out. 

Skinner gave him a quick look, then began to thrust faster. Soon he was breathing very hard. A fine sheen of sweat could be seen covering the two muscular, naked bodies. Skinner decided to try for a more comfortable position, that would give him more leverage. He released Mulder's legs and leaned over him, bracing himself on his arms, on opposite sides of Mulder's head. Mulder raised his knees to his chest and spread his legs as wide as they would go, so Skinner could fit between them. Once this was done, Skinner got back into a nice, smooth, thrusting motion. He bent his head a little lower and began to suck on Mulder's lower lip, occasionally, licking it with his tongue. Mulder opened his mouth and sucked on the tongue, while moving his hands all over Skinner's back and head. 

Removing one hand from the bed, Skinner grasped Mulder's forgotten cock and began to pump it. Soon his thrusting in Mulder's ass was matching the pumping he was doing to his cock. Mulder let out a throaty groan and pushing his head back into the mattress. His eyes were shut tight. Skinner knew that he was close, but he wanted them to cum together. He removed his hand from Mulder's cock and placed it back on the bed. Mulder wrapped his legs around Skinner's back, causing him to go in deeper. 

"Oh Jesus, Walt.....don't stop....please...God." 

Skinner was eager to oblige and continued his thrusting, moving at a furious pace. Gradually he felt his climax building. He quickly grabbed Mulder's cock again and started pumping him. Mulder began to cry out, then he felt warm, liquid gush all over his hand. He took that hand and pulled out of Mulder, emptying himself onto Mulder's already slick cock and abdomen. Skinner then collapsed on top of him, letting out a loud groan. 

The two men laid still, all that could be heard was the sound of harsh breathing. Skinner realized that his weight was probably too much for Mulder, so he rolled to his side, opening his eyes to see Mulder staring at the ceiling. He raised his hand and moved his finger along the full lower lip, then leaned in to kiss it. Who could resist that lip, he thought to himself. Mulder returned the kiss, then stopping it to smile at his lover. 

"What were you thinking about just now?" Skinner asked, propping his head up on his arm. 

Mulder sighed. "I was thinking that this was even better than I had imagined it could be." Skinner moved a hand across Mulder's chest and over his belly, then back up to fondle his chest hair. 

"You're probably real sore right now," Skinner asked. 

"Maybe just a little, but it's no big deal, really." Mulder placed a hand on Skinner's neck and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. When they had come up for air, Mulder whispered in his ear, "It was great, you were great, thanks." Then he leaned up to kiss the top of Skinner's head. 

Skinner ran a hand through Mulder's hair. "You're very welcome, Fox." Suddenly he realized how sticky and sweaty they both were. "How 'bout a quick shower?" he suggested, sitting up. Mulder propped himself up on his elbows, bending one leg. 

"Us together? Sounds great, but why does it have to be quick?" Mulder asked grinning. 

"Well, it doesn't have to be quick." He said sliding off the bed. "I just didn't know what else you had in mind for tonight and I didn't want to ruin anything." Skinner said, as he went towards the bathroom, then pausing at the door, to wait for his lover. 

Mulder got up from the bed and walked over to his Valentine. He held his head and devoured Skinner's mouth. After releasing his head and mouth, he caressed his boss's face with a finger. "I considerate myself to be a spontaneous man, Walt," he said. "There are no rules or procedures that we have to follow. We can do what ever we want." Mulder accentuated that last statement by licking Skinner's cheek slowly. Skinner felt a shiver run up his spine. He grabbed Mulder's hair, pushing him against the door frame, then bending his head back to exposed his neck. Skinner then licked and sucked the tender area, causing Mulder to gasp and arch towards Skinner's pelvis. 

"How 'bout I show you how spontaneous I can be in a shower?" Mulder rasped, as Skinner continued to devour his neck, moving to his seemingly sensitive ear lobes. 

Skinner stopped his assault and gazed into Mulder's eyes. "Then show me, Lover. Show me now!" he said with a roar. Mulder turned away from Skinner to go into the bathroom and received a sound slap on his bare ass. He jumped and yelped, grabbing his stinging buttock. 

"Oww! What's that for?" Mulder asked, wincing and rubbing his ass cheek. 

"That's for causing me so much stress during the pass few days and for not sending me those damn valentine's sooner," Skinner said, putting his hands on his hips, smiling. 

"Christ, I said I was sorry... That really hurt!" Mulder said, as he poked out that lip of his, in his famous, irresistible pout. 

"Awww! It did?" Skinner said with mock compassion. "Come let Daddy kiss it and make it better," he said, kneeling at Mulder side, grabbing hold of his hips. He turned him, so that his ass was directly in front of his face, then he proceeded to place kisses all over Mulder's ass. 

Mulder couldn't believe it, as he tried to turn his head in order to watch his boss, literally kissing his ass. "Walt," he asked, with a huge grin, "is this what you meant when you told that smoking bastard to 'pucker up and kiss your ass'?" 

Skinner stopped and looked up at Mulder, giving him a pretend surly expression. "So, that's what you think, huh? That I would actually let that wrinkled up, old fart, put his lips on my ass." Skinner was now standing in front of Mulder, who was trying to figure out if he was joking with him, or was he really angry. 

"Walt, I was only making another one of my dumb jokes, I didn't mean anything by it." Skinner, noticed how nervous Mulder was getting, but he couldn't resist a little more teasing. He just looked so cute when he was scared. He turned his back, moving away from him, then moved back towards Mulder with a smile on his face, to let him know that he wasn't really mad. He waited until Mulder returned the smile, a nervous looking one, but a smile non the less. 

"So, Fox, it seems that you're asking for another ass slap from me, for making dumb, lame jokes, right?" Skinner teased. 

Skinner knew that he was taking a chance by playing like this with a man that he hardly knew, but he wanted to see what kind of balls Mulder had. He wanted to see if he was a player. 

Moving back a little more, Mulder swallowed, looking a bit uneasy. What kind of person did he get himself mixed up with? Was this guy some kind of sadist, who got off on spanking people? Mulder was never into this and thought that people who did were weird, but prided himself on being open-minded and willing to try new things. Even though, the slap that Skinner gave him hurt like hell, he noticed that after the initial pain had subsided, it began to feel sort of...... good. It was similar to the way he felt when Skinner's cock first pushed into him. He thought it was kind of strange that Skinner was so concerned before about hurting him during penetration, but now he didn't seem to mind giving him a painful spank. These were too entirely different things, he supposed. Mulder shrugged as he watched Skinner. 

Skinner saw the shrug. "You don't know? Well I do. Get over here!" he roared, raising his hand and moving towards Mulder. 

"Wait a minute," Mulder said, raising his hands in defense. "I thought you said that you didn't want to hurt me." 

"Yeah, I didn't then, but this is different," Skinner stated. 

"How is it different?" Mulder frowned. "Pain is pain." 

"No, that's not true. I was afraid to cause you pain before, because I thought I could be causing you some kind of permanent damage if I did so. Slappin' that ass of yours is by no means going to permanently damage you. Now come here," Skinner commanded, moving towards Mulder. 

Mulder stared at him for a moment and saw that he wasn't mad at all. It was all a joke. He was teasing him. Whether Skinner was going to actually hit him again Mulder didn't know, but he wasn't going to just stand there to find out. As he turned to get away from Skinner's hand, Skinner caught up with him and managed to lay another painful slap on Mulder's retreating butt, causing him to yell, and dash into the bathroom, laughing uncontrollably. 

Skinner noticed how Mulder conveniently left the door open so he could follow him inside. He thought to himself that this was going to be a very interesting relationship, and a very fun one. Skinner smiled to himself, then he disappeared inside the bathroom, to join his naughty new lover. 

The End or is it? 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Sculder 


End file.
